Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with operator actuatable foot pedal assemblies located generally forward of the driver seat within the foot well area of the passenger compartment. The foot pedal assemblies are driver actuatable by a foot depression to control vehicle operation such as acceleration and braking of the vehicle. The foot pedal assemblies typically include an accelerator pedal for controlling acceleration of the motor vehicle, a brake pedal for controlling braking of the vehicle, and may also include a clutch pedal for controlling a clutch. The pedal assemblies typically have a foot pedal arranged and configured to be engaged by an operator's foot within the foot well region forward of the driver seat of the vehicle. During operator driven vehicle use, the foot pedals are actuatable during continuous use of the vehicle. With the increased interest in autonomous vehicles, the foot pedal assemblies may not always be employed to control the vehicle since the vehicle may be driven autonomously. It may be desirable to provide enhanced functionality of the foot pedal assemblies for automotive vehicles.